Crossing the Knoll
by Seraph Koji
Summary: A ship, the USS Destiny, is thrown to another universe as a resault of the work of a ridical scientist. In thwe other universe, the Federation is an oppreseive millitary dictatorship the forces of Earth rebel against.
1. Revolt

The air, heavy with ozone and nitrogen, crackled around the bald man as he crossed the knoll of tall brown grass. The grass seemed like a stream, flowing in the wind, save the few spots where the bolts from the overly common plasma storms seared the ground. The man was Jean-Luc Picard, dressed in a simple tan jumpsuit with a red collar and several odd insignia, including a patch on the left sleeve near the top featuring a blue-green planet with a red 'Z' carved into it. Picard ran as the plasma storm about him gained fury, a bolt crashing behind him, knocking him on the ground. He forced himself up and got back up to speed. The ozone burned his lungs, but he soldered on toward the bunker he saw in the distance. A bolt crashed in his path, but he avoided it. The storm prevented his craft from landing close, but he knew this was important. That the _Enterprise_ was involved. For this reason alone he had to run. Nechiev wasn't the kind you want to make wait for you. He had to run. No matter how much he said it to himself, the brining of his lungs was intense. He wasn't going to make it. Another bolt crashed, this time close. Picard hit the ground hard. How far was he from the bunker? A meter? Twenty? A hundred? He had no idea. He didn't care, odds are he'd never rise again. No, he couldn't admit defeat!

"Commander Picard?" A woman with lengthy brown hair and eyes an emerald green helped Picard to his feet. He had fallen half a meter at most from the bunker.

"Commander Sarah Winters of the _Enterprise_, I presume." Picard staggered into the bunker, deeply inhaling the filtered air.

"Drink this, Commander," Winters presented him with a small vial of blue liquid, "It will help with the pain in your lungs."

Picard quickly drank it. It tasted disgusting, but the pain started fading almost instantly. "Thank you."

Winters right hand rose next to her head, angled slightly away, "Hail Zeon."

Picard tried to emulate it, "That the new salute?"

"The old one was too... Federation." Winters replied.

"The new one isn't much of an advancement." Picard walked into the turbolift before them. "Is Marshal Nechiev here?"

"Yes. She came with us on the _Enterprise_ from her pulmonary negotiations with the Cardassians at Terok Nor." Winters entered the lift as well, "Broadcast room."

"Broadcast?" Picard asked.

"Well, the Federation has declared us in rebellion, Marshal Nechiev, Marshal Paris, and Grand Marshal Archer have opted to do the same." Winters nodded as the lift coasted up the mountain.

Picard looked out on the torn landscape.

"Not quite as you remember it?" Winters asked.

"The storms were never this bad." Picard relpied.

"Well, with the Marshals focused on war, and the Federation's neglect we really don't have leadership to work on reversing the conditions. Besides, as sad as it sounds, I think Archer wants to use this poor planet as a martyr, a golden cause, a cry of revenge."

"You're saying we've gone from a neglecting leadership to an insane leadership?" Picard sighed.

The doors slid apart revealing a corridor deep into the mountainside as Winters replied, "Archer has, thanks to pressure by the other Marshals, vowed to focus all efforts on restoring the world once the war is over, but who knows how long that'll be? The Federation won't just give us our freedom out here. Not sitting on that pretty little world so far away."

"Politics of a rebellious nation are confusing." Picard smiled. He walked for a moment in silence and came to another door, which slid aside to reveal a room full of computer terminals and a sizable number of people in suits similar to those Picard and Winters wore. At the front of the room, three people wore gray suits with red collars and shining gold trim. One, a blonde, approached Picard. "Jean-Luc."

"Marshal Nechiev. You called me here?" Picard nodded to her.

"Yes. We go live in a few minutes with our announcement of rebellion to all Federation subspace channels. Afterward I plan to go to Terok Nor and have Gul Dukat sign a treaty. I want you to command the _Enterprise_ on that mission." Nechiev turned to walk to the other Marshals by the podium at the front of the room.

"Thank you ma'am!" Picard nodded.

"And Commander" Nechiev paused, "Welcome to Earth."


	2. The Mission

Captain Victor Starwind sat in his chair in the conference room of Deep Space Three with his first officer Commander Joseph VonBach. The Admiral was rambling to him about a stolen Grissom Class transport ship. This seemed too inane for a fresh Omega Class ship like his. Speedy little devils, those Omega Class ships. Able to maintain high warp for long periods of time. It also had top special ops technology, like mass sep ability, able to break into three separate ships. Then something caught his attention...

"Sorry, what was this McKay researching?" Starwind asked.

"Doctor Roger McKay was researching practical uses of Omega particles for transdimensional travel aboard the Grissom transport vessel Tabernacle." The Admiral repeated himself, "Got it that time, Vic?"

"Yeah. Let me write that - Omega? You've gotta be kidding me? How did he get away with even getting the Omega particles? With even starting his research?" Starwind said, shocked.

"He got it on the Ferangi black market, and conducted preliminary research in private, traveling abroad the Tabernacle." The Admiral, visibly annoyed with Starwind's attitude, replied, "Well, as you know, we've banned that kind of research. We've traced the ship to a backwater planet in the Typhon Sector. The planet is uninhabited, appears to be M-Class following a great environmental disaster, and well out of anyone's way."

"Why send an Omega Class, though?" VonBach asked.

"Simple, what if McKay succeeds before you neutralize the particles?" The Admiral paused, "A while back James Kirk unlocked another universe where things were bad. Real bad. Since then, they have launched several incursions into our universe and we, accidentally, into theirs. This has been kept under wraps, because of the unfriendly nature of their reality. Given the chance, they'd conquer us without hesitation. Or at least try to. And unless you want to be enslaved by your counterpart, you need to be at the event horizon of that portal to the other realms and blow anything that comes through to hell." The Admiral said candidly, "This is your charge. The Galaxy Class USS Normandy and Intrepid Class USS Stragger have been routed to that system in the Typhon Sector as well. You are their commander, Vic." The Admiral stood, "I've given the coordinates to Commander Talara, she's your pilot, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Starwind stood.

"Well, Vic, may fortune favor the foolish." The Admiral nodded.

"Yes, sir." Starwind exited the conference room.


	3. A Summit at Terok Nor

Commander Picard entered the conference room on Terok Nor while his ship rested safely on a docking pylon. Of course, Gul Dukat, his associate Gil Royac, and Marshal Nechiev were already at the table.

"Now all that remains is the two Romulan delegates." Dukat said, cheerfully.

Surely, as soon as Picard sat, two Romulan officers entered. The first spoke. "I am Admiral Toval, this is my associate, Sub-Commander Tobias." They sat at the triangular table. Now with each side of the table representing an organization or nation, the talks could begin.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Nechiev picked up a padd, the back of which was marked with the same symbol for the Zeon Protectorate as Picard wore on his sleeve. "The Federation is a menace. We all know this, which is why we agreed to have these talks. The Cardassians and the Zeon Protectorate have worked well together in the past, but we wanted, Admiral Toval, to bring you and yours to the table, and formalize an alliance. We have to work out a treaty beneficial to all parties concerned in order to have a strong alliance. And we believe it's important to note that should the Federation be presented the chance, they'll either wipe our three groups out or conquer us. And so if anything, we doo need a unified assault."

"What can a formerly oppressed, technologically inferior, group like Zeon offer?" Admiral Toval smirked.

"Hope?" Sub-Commander Tobias laughed.

"This." Nechiev motioned to the display panel on the wall. On it was the _Enterprise_, docked on an upper pylon. "The Zeon Warship _Enterprise_, NCC-1701 (E). Sovereign class. One of Starfleet's most balanced ships in terms of offense, defense, and speed, and is top of the line. Now it's the Zeon flagship." Nechiev smiled, "We also have out own Nova-class, the _SS Corona_, which Jupiter Station modified from stolen plans for the _USS Nova_. And we have a fleet of older attack vessels we call Genesis-Class. Almost a hundred total ships. Plus we have the Jupiter Station, Utopia Plenetia Shipyards, and several dozen Starfleet defectors like Commander Janeway of the _SS Corona_. Also we have some people on the inside. Some Zeon agents at the heart of Starfleet. Zeon intelligence has been behind quite a number of successful Cardassian raids and tactical engagements."

"This is a fact." Gil Royac spoke, "The Zeon intelligence has never failed us in a strike against the Federation, nor has it failed to prevent attacks on our space."

"Perhaps this treaty isn't such a bad plan." The Sub-Commander suggested.

"Yes, but it may be best to have a Cardassian and a Romulan official aboard the Enterprise, should we even declare that as the flagship of the alliance, to protect our interests." Picard suggested.

"I have no opposition to the Enterprise being the flagship, so long as we follow Commander Picard's advice." Dukat smiled, "Gil Royac will accompany you."

"We accept the Zeon terms as well. We shall send Sub-Commander Tobias." Admiral Toval nodded.

"So we will join forces under an allied counter-attack premise." Nechiev restated as she set the padd with the treaty drawn up on the table. The other delegates nodded, and signed the treaty.

"The Cardassian Government will stand alongside its allies." Dukat nodded and signed.

"The Romulan Star Empire will honor this treaty until the fall of the Federation." Toval signed.

"The Zeon Protectorate will see this war through." Nechiev signed the treaty.

"Now what?" Gil Royac asked.

"Now we three governments prepare to launch a unified counterattack." Nechiev responded.

****


	4. The Tabernacle

The _Destiny_ dropped out of warp in orbit of the planet. It appeared to have been M-class at one time, but due to an atmospheric disaster, the planet's oxygen supply was destroyed. Sure enough, the planet had one ship on it. A Grissom-Class.

Starwind sat in the center of the bridge, "VonBach, lead an away team."

VonBach looked a bit different outside of diplomatic setting. He brandished a phase compression rifle at all times. The Commander was a weapon obsessive. He collected weapons of every culture he could. Klingon, Starfleet, Romulan, Dominion, any he could find.

"Lieutenant Watson, you're with me." VonBach ordered in a commanding tone.

Watson joined him. Thomas Watson was the thin, somewhat mousy, science officer.

"VonBach to Valorn and Bronski, meet in Transporter Room One." He tapped his comm. badge.

Valorn Rit was the chief medical officer, and a Bajoran. As for Greg Bronski, he was the chief engineer.

VonBach was in the turbolift in seconds.

Starwind turned to his Andorian pilot, Commander Talara. "Commander, move us as close as you can to the Tabernacle while keeping in high atmosphere."

"Aye, Captian." Talara replied.

****


	5. McKay's Great Success

The Omega Reactor aboard the starship Tabernacle shined brightly as the lanky man in a lab coat wrote results on a padd. He was a scientist, Doctor Roger McKay, whose field of specialization was anything the Federation had banned. His wife, Helena McKay was his lab assistant, more or less, while his friend, Edmond Duke, watched over the ship. Helena was a woman with long light-brown hair and a lab coat. She was rather small, compared to Edmond. Edmond was a large fellow in civilian garb, and rendered any comparison to him massively unfair. But only Helena and Roger were in the Omega Reactor room.

"Helena, raise the intermix ratio by ten percent." Roger called, as he performed scans.

"Roger, raising the intermix ratio could render the Omega particles even more unstable." Helena warned.

"Do it." Roger ordered.

"Guys!" a deep voice, Edmond, came through the intercom, "Four people in environmental suits have beamed down on a ridge nearby. They're advancing on us."

"Edmond, do not shift power to phasers and under no circumstances lift off." Roger ordered, "Hold them off with hand phasers."

-O- 

VonBach took point as the four advanced on the Tabernacle. He was the most comfortable with weapons, an efficient quality for a tactical and security chief and first officer. He carried a Phase Compression Rifle, although the PCRs weren't his style.

But when someone just inside the Tabernacle's open hatch started firing, he had little choice but to respond. And the others pulled hand phasers on the hatch.

"Who are you?" screamed the man in the hatch.

"Joseph VonBach," VonBach fired again, "First Officer of the _USS Destiny_." He shot yet again, "And you?"

"Get out of here, Starfleet! This planet isn't safe!" the man screamed.

"You pretend to care for our lives, yet you shoot us." The Bajoran doctor called.

"Just beam out!" The large man, now visable as being Edmond Duke in an environmental suit, existed the hatch.

"We're here to arrest Dr. Roger McKay." VonBach said factually.

"You can't, he's on the verge of a breakthrough!"

Then a great noise was heard within the Tabernacle, and Helena McKay ran from it in her Environmental Suit. "Get out of here!" she screamed, "The reactor containment is failing!"

Edmond looked as if he was sentenced to die.

VonBack hit a panel on his suit's sleeve, "VonBach to Destiny, lock on to the other five life signs here and beam them out. I'm getting McKay."

A reply came inside his helmet, "We are having a hard time locking on. There are massive radiation surges in your area. We won't be able to beam you out if you get any closer, Joseph." Starwind replied.

"I'll take that risk." VonBach broke into a run toward the Tabernacle.

-O- 

Starwind watched the planet's surface from the bridge.

"Captain, we are reading some temporal distortions and higher energy readings." Talara informed Starwind.

"This is bad..." Starwind stared at the surface, "Are the two people from the Tabernacle aboard?"

"Yes, sir." A young ensign replied.

"Throw them in the brig." Starwind ordered, eyes still transfixed on the planet, "Try to get a lock on Von-"

From the site of the Tabernacle, and energy wave ripped through the planet's destroyed atmosphere, causing the planet to be consumed by a dark band of energy, which then collapsed and became an odd wormhole.

"Sir, the _USS Normandy_ and the _USS Stragger_ are dropping out of warp." Talara reported.

"Tell them to get out of here!" Starwind ordered, "Red Alert!"

Watson returned to the bridge and quickly took the science station, "Captain, I'm reading some off quantum readings."

"McKay succeeded. Arm quantum torpedoes." Starwind noticed the anomaly growing. "Helm, are we moving?"

"Systems read all stop, but our position is changing. It's pulling us in. And it appears the _Normandy_ and the _Stragger_ are stuck as well." Talara reported.

"Full reverse." Starwind ordered.

"No effect. We are twenty seconds from the event horizon." Talara reported.

"All hands!" Starwind screamed, "Brace for impact!"


	6. Through the Rabbit Hole

The _Destiny _shook violently as it crossed the event horizon of the odd rift. Consoles exploded about the bridge, and the crew held on to whatever they could. The viewer flickered on and off, but when on, the sight to behold seemed to be an endless corridor through space and time. All the while Starwind found himself worrying about VonBach. A member of his own crew may very well be no longer existent. This was enough to preoccupy any Starfleet commander.

"Captain!" Talara pulled herself back to her console, which the rocking of the bridge had thrown her from, "The conduit is destabilizing. We will return to normal space in five... four... three... two..."

The ship shook one last, violent, time and the anomaly disappeared from around them. The _Destiny_ had obviously taken heavy damage. As had the _Normandy_ and the _Stragger_.

"Hail the _Normandy_ and _Stragger_." Starwind ordered.

Talara looked at the Operations station to see a dead ensign manning it. She crossed to it and consaulted the display. "The _Stragger_'s comm. array was toasted. The _Normandy_ is responding."

A human man adorned with four rank pips and a red collar, greeted Starwind. He had brown hair, a slender face, and some visible stubble.

"Captain Ralston." Starwind stood, "Are you and yours all right?"

"We live." Ralston spoke in a faint British accent, "But you, Captain, surprise me. You are a far smaller ship than us, and you live. You have a tough little ship."

"Little?" Starwind replied indignantly.

"Captains." Talara approached the center of the bridge, "Check the quantum signature of the thing about us. For what little it's worth, McKay got it right. We aren't in our own universe anymore." Talara paused, "But judging by the lack of anomaly at this end, it was a one-way trip."

"Thank you, Commander Talara." Captain Ralston replied.

"Well, we need to consult with the _Stragger_ on these matters, but I recommend completing repairs first and then working on a way home." Starwind suggested

"Contacting the Earth government in this universe may be unsafe, though. Recommend we hurry on both repairs and exit strategies, so we don't incite conflict." Ralston recommended.

"Too late." Watson reported, "Five warp events on a direct course for here. Two Cardassian warships, two Romulan warships, and... one Sovereign-class. It's the _Enterprise_."

"ETA?" Starwind asked.

"Less than two minutes." Watson reported.

"Talara, I don't care if you need to send smoke signals, warn the _Stragger_. I'll take Tactical here. Captain Ralston, arm whatever you can and divert remaining power to forward shields. No way we can get out of here, nor can we out-run them in this state." Starwind assumed the tactical station, "Our best hope is that they're on our side, but if this is what Admiral Langly warned me about, they'll try to capture us and use us to launch an offensive against our entire universe. _Destiny_ out."

"Thirty seconds." Watson reported.

There was a terrible stillness for the next half-minute. Either this coalition would save them and rush to their aid, or they'd tear the three ships a new one.

After a thirty seconds lasting near an eternity but passed far too fast, they came. Five points of light, which quickly grew into five ships. The _Enterprise_ sat at point, and was first to open fire. Two torpedoes crashed into the _Normandy_'s shields. The _Stragger_ finally responded by firing phasers at the Enterprise's weapons.

"Locking quantum torpedoes on the five ships." Starwind reported, "Firing volley one!" Two blue torpedoes flew from the Destiny and hit the Romulan ships' weapons grids. "Volley two." Two more similarly disabled the Cardassian ships. Starwind smiled, "Good thing they're still weak in the same spots, and thank god for weak shields" Starwind eyed the Enterprise, "Talara, open hailing frequencies."

On the viewer, Picard and Nechiev in the odd Zeon uniforms, sat at the center of the Sovereign-class ship.

"Not bad targeting, for a Feddie." Nechiev scowled.

"Real bad shielding, Aleena." Starwind shook his head.

Nechiev smiled, "Have we met, Captain, or is my face on Admiral Walker's dartboard?"

"I really wouldn't know, ma'am." Starwind said, kindly.

Nechiev smiled, "Well, Captain, that was the wrong answer."

At this moment, the _Enterprise_ fired all phaser banks, photon torpedo bays, and quantum torpedo bays, at the three ships from the other universe.

"Counter as many of those as you can!" Starwind screamed over a different comlink to Ralston as he locked phasers on as many torpedoes as he could. But it wasn't enough. The three ships were hit fairly hard.

"Want me to give you terms of surrender yet?" Nechiev asked.

Talara took the center of the bridge, "Are you daft, Admiral? Scan us! We're not from this universe!"

"Admiral?" Nechiev held up her hand, ceasing fire, "Sarah, scan them. Test their quantum signature."

****


	7. The History of Zeon

Commander Winters, Commander Picard, and Marshal Nechiev sat in the conference room aboard the _Enterprise_ with Captain Starwind, Commander Talara, and Captain Ralstion, while the rest of the senior officers tended to repairs.

"I want to start by apologizing." Nechiev opened discussion.

"We understand your situation, Marshal." Starwind nodded.

"What I want to know," Talara leaned forward, "Why did you fire on us?"

Nechiev stood, "Forgive me, Commander Talara, but I stil don't completely trust you. For all I know, this is the newest Federation trick." She paused, "But if you are who you claim, than you need to know our history. You can't survive in a universe if you do not understand the events within it."

"A few years ago, the Federation's goals changed. After the Borg invasion and the battle of Wolf 359, the heavily injured Klingon Empire, who diverted their fleet to intercept the Borg and were thusly crippled, fell victim to Federation expansion. Now with Feddie influence spread well into the Gamma Quadrant, Earth was abandoned. The war effort claimed Earth's natural resources, and a strong backlash against the goal of conquest of the galaxy, so the Federation up and left for the resource-rich and war-friendly Amagosa system, and Amagosa Station is now the hub of the Alpha Quadrant war effort. As for Earth?" Picard gestured to the screen on the wall, which displayed a brownish, gray planed. The picture of a dying world. This was the Earth.

"And I assume you guys are a anti-Federation coup?" Starwind said, candidly.

Nechiev sat back down, "The Zeon Protectorate is in rebellion, yes. But we are a little more organized than a coup. After Earth began to spiral toward the disasterous state it is in today, several groups arose. Under the command of Marshal Archer was the SRF, the Sol Revolutionary Front. Under Marshal Paris was the EAF, the Earth Armored Forces. And under myself was the IDL, the Interstellar Defense Legion. Somehow, the three anti-Federation groups sat down and formed one partnership, a grant coup, if you will, called the Zeon Protectorate, borrowing the word Zeon from Terran mythology."

"I believe it has something to do with sacred water." Starwind nodded.

"And what is space if not for a great star ocean?" Winters said quietly.

"Deep and profound, Commander." Nechiev went back to speaking, "So although coup might be putting our stance wrong, Captain, it is, in a sense, accurate."

"How go repairs, Captain?" Picard asked.

"Well, the _Destiny_ and the _Normandy_ are close to operating capacity, but if we could dock the _Stragger_ somewhere... They were hit rather hard by the transdimensional corridor, and sustained heavy damage to most systems. Though they might have low warp within the hour." Ralston replied.

"Say no more, Captain, we shall set course immediately for the second most Zeon friendly station in the Quadrant, Terok Nor." Nechiev stood.

"The most friendly?" Starwind stood as well.

"Well, we own Jupiter Station." Winters smiled.

****


	8. Loose the Dogs of War

Aboard the Amagosa station, several Admirals and Captains sat, including the bearded Captain Riker, and the aged Admiral Walker, had convened to talk of Zeon's state of rebellion.

On the display, the announcement from Earth was being played. On the monitor, Marshal Nechiev stood behind a podium with Commanders Picard and Janeway behind her.

Nechiev spoke; "When, in the course of human events, a group falls victim to oppression and neglect by the power of a distant crown, it becomes necessary to shake off the shackles of oppression in favor of a more attentive and democratic government. This idea, greatly alluding to the work of Thomas Jefferson of Earth, is the idea of self-righteous revolution. And like Jefferson's revolution, the crown we refuse to serve has already declared us in a state of rebellion before we do so ourselves. And so we of the Zeon Protectorate, which came from separate beginnings to meet one greater goal, will now do what the Federation has already done. We now will recognize our right to self-government. We recognize ourselves as a galactic nation. As our own force in the universe. Granted, Earth's former glory will take work to recapture, but we will endeavor to persevere. We and other groups oppressed or attacked by the Federation have a unified spirit which will live on. No matter what we do, no matter the outcome of the revolution, our spirit will ring on. And this spirit is the one thing the Federation, Starfleet, the Klingon Empire, the Borg, Species 8472, and all other enemies of our grand alliance, can never crush. We are stong. We are resolute. And we will celebrate this day, in the Zeon Protectorate, as our independence day!"

The monitor blinked off.

Walker started the discussion, "Our course of action is simple."

"We kill the lot of them." Another admiral, Admiral Worf, scowled.

"More or less. We have seen them as a fly on the wall, but Zeon has called us out." Walker said emotionlessly, "We have to crush their opposition now."

"Is that really wise?" Captain Tomas Paris spoke from across the table of the other speakers, "If we just send a fleet and wipe out the Sol system we make myrtars toward their cause. A person of that status is hard to erase from the minds of the populous."

"This is a military nation, Paris." Captain William Riker spoke to Paris from the side with the others, "The views of the populous don't matter."

"Still, to alienate our people may lend support to their cause." Paris countered, "Let them crash upon us. Let them launch failed strikes, and make it their fault."

"Mr. Paris." Walker intervened, to stop the argument from building, "I see your point, but your plan could make this war drag on. Right now, a strike on Sol is most rapid and effective. We will send an encoded transmission at 0900 hours tomorrow calling for the forming of as task force here. By weeks end, we will send them off, at low warp, toward Sol III, destroying any Zeon sympathizers while en route." Walker announced to the ten people present, "Admiral Worf, contact the Kling Imperial Forces, and have them join us. Captain Riker, you and the _USS Guardian_ will be one of the three commanding ships. The others will be Captain Paris and the _USS Aspire_, and myself aboard my flagship, the _USS Geneva_. Now we have thirteen hours till we announce our action. Let's go to work."

****


	9. An Agreement

Starwind sat in Nechiev's ready room aboard the _Enterprise_. Its décor was enough to note another universe. The walls were covered with weapons from swords to early Starfleet phase pistols. Out the window, stars streaked by at warp speeds.

"Marshal, did you see any bodies in the area where we came through?" Starwind asked.

"Well..." Nechiev thought, "I heard reports a Cardassian patrol captured a Federation officer from that system free-floating in an environmental suit with about two minutes of oxygen left. He's probably at Terok Nor. And our Starfleet spies have told us that Captain Riker's ship has a science officer they found in that system, but that's rather nonsensical."

"Tell me about the guy the Cardassians found." Starwind leaned forward with interest.

"Human. Federation. Put up a fight. I don't know a lot." Nechiev shook her head.

"Arrogant?" Starwind asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Nechiev finally asked.

"That's my first officer. He fell through the vortex durrind a temporal distortion resulting from the original explosion of the Tabernacle." Starwind tried to explain to a confused Nechiev, "Let's change the subject."

"Captain, can I ask you something?" Nechiev stood and looked out at space.

"Shoot." Starwind stood as well.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Nechiev said calmly, "My Interplanetary Defense Legion... we claimed, quite correctly, the 'Might for Right' adage back then. Now I'm worried this war, which we now can only simply wait for the dawn of, I'm worried that by doing this I've compromised the ideals I once held dear. Is this war a last resort? Is this kind of violence right?"

"Aleena," Starwind stood still, "Were I where you are, I would do the same. Is is a last resort? It is the only resort. Diplomatic channels weren't working and until they recognized you as a nation, they wouldn't work. Is it right? That is a more weighted question."

"And what will you do here?" Nechiev asked.

"Try to find a way home, and try to stay alive." Starwind answered.

"That's it?" Nechiev asked.

"Marshal, you're fishing." Starwind said, sitting down.

"Look, we need all the help we can get, Victor." Nechiev said bluntly, "Starfleet is more powerful than our coalition by about five times."

"And you want us to fight alongside you." Starwind said.

"Yes."

"You know, that could be considered treason."

"I know."

"As long as you know." Starwind stood again, "I must go back to my ship now."

"Thank you, Vic." Nechiev sat down at her desk.


	10. The Last First Step

Starwind, Nechiev, Dukat, and Toval sat round a table as Starwind told his tale.

"And so you want to go home?" Dukat smiled.

"Look, we don't want to stay here, but we will fight for right. You will have the assistance of our ships on two conditions; the first is that you give us your Starfleet prisoner. The second is that you aid in the repairs of the _Stragger_. If you accept these, we will join your alliance as long as we are here." Starwind said candidly.

"You have told your crews of this?" Toval asked.

"Not yet." Starwind replied.

"We agree to your terms Captain." Dukat nodded, "Your _Stragger_ is free to dock at lower pylon three for repairs."

"Thank you, Gul." Starwind stood and tapped his comm. badge, "_Destiny_, beam me to the conference room, I'm late for our staff meeting." Starwind said as he dematerialized.

When he rematerialized, he stood before his department heads. Chief Engineer Greg Bronski, a pudgy fellow, but not a bad guy, sat in the first chair to his right. Next in line was the Bajoran doctor Valorn Rit, a dark-haired fellow with a single earring, like most Bajorans, and the Cardassian presence here made him remarkably uncomfortable. On Starwind's left was Commander Talara, his Andorian pilot, and in VonBach's absence, acting first officer. To her left was Amy West, ship's councilor and a half-Trill, though her spots were pronounced enough you'd think she was full-blooded. Three seats were empty after Starwind sat. One was the science officer Tom Watson's seat. Another belonged to the chief operation's officer, a position left open by the critical injury of Henry Rega. The last was VonBach's.

"We have come to terms with the Zeon people." Starwind reported, "In exchange for Joseph and repairs to the Stragger, we must aid Zeon in their struggle against a far more oppressive Federation."

"You trust these people?" Valorn spoke up, "They work with Cardassians!"

"Mister Valorn, put your biases aside. We need them to help us, so we help them. It's that simple." Talara said.

"Thank you Commander." Starwind pressed a padd on the table putting on ship-wide intercom, "All hands, this is Captain Starwind. Although we are in another universe, we are still officers of Starfleet, and, therefore, I must inform you of our course of action. We are going to take up arms against this universe's Starfleet, which oppresses its member worlds. Any opposition to this action will be noted in my log." He turned off ship-wide.

A silence followed.

"How does Watson with finding a way home?" Starwind finally asked.

"Last time I checked, not well." Talara reported.

"Bridge to Captain Starwind," Starwind's comm. blipped, "Starfleet has just send general orders across all their encrypted channels calling for the forming of a fleet in the Amagosa system."

"Inform the_ Enterprise _of this development, and tell the _Normandy_ to lay in a course. _Normandy_ and _Destiny _will join the fleet while _Enterprise_ and _Stragger_ stay here. We'll sabotage the fleet from the inside." Starwind announced.

"Shouldn't we consult the Marshal?" Talara asked.

"No time. Starwind to Transporter Room Three, do you have VonBach?" Starwind hit his comm. badge.

"Yes, sir." The voice replied.

"Dismissed." Starwind rushed out and headed for the bridge.


	11. Captain's Log

As the _Destiny_ streaked through space, Starwind looked out the window of his ready room. "Computer, begin log entry. Insert date/time mark and record." He paused, "Captain's Log. About a day or so ago, we encountered the _Tabernacle_ right where we were told. But as predicted, a transdimensional anomaly appeared. Our ships were trapped within its gravity well and were pulled through to an odd parallel universe. There is a sizeable anti-Federation rebellion here, which we are aiding. This Federation has digressed into little more than a group of militarily strong conquistadors. The rebellion is helping with repairs, as the dimensional shift caused us heavy damage. No crewmember protested to this action. We are now on course at high warp to a fleet being put together to strike Sol III, the rebel home base, Our goal is to tear them to shreds before they enter Zeon space. We will proceed with cautious optimism, and hope against all that the fleet does not grow beyond ten ships, for even then we are well outnumbered, as the _Stragger_ is in repair at Deep Space Nine – strike that – Terok Nor. So, it's the _Destiny_ and the _Normandy_ against the Federation fleet. We are underway with the final prep-"

"Bridge to Captain Starwind, we're dropping out of warp." Talara chirped through his comm. badge.

"On my way." Starwind stood and made for the door, "Conclude recording."

****


	12. The Arrival

VonBach entered the bridg as sthe ship dropped out of warp.

"The fleet is within visual range." The acting Ops officer, Jason Edwards, reported.

"On screen." Starwind ordered.

On the viewer, a large grouping of ships appeared. About twenty or thirty ships clustered on the screen, including three Patton class gunships, a single Toronto class warship, three Galaxy classes, and a mess of other ships.

"My god." Talara stared blankly at the screen.

"What are we going to do?" Edwards gasped.

VonBach simply took his station, "What else? We blow 'em to hell."

"Joseph, we are outnumbered ten to one." Starwind faced him, "How do you purpose we blow them all to hell?"

"By developing a battle plan." VonBach smiled.

"Get in contact with Mr. Henderson of the _Normandy_. Think of something. Edwards, tell the _Normandy_ to follow suit and join the fleet. Talara, take us in."


	13. A Battle Plan

VonBach sat in the center of the bridge as the fleet drifted toward Earth. Talara took helm, Bronski had the bridge engineering station manned, Edwards had operations and tactical manned. There was a disturbing stillness on the bridge.

"Red alert!" VonBach finally called, "Battle stations! Shields up, lock onto the ventral reactors on that Patton class and disarm their main gun."

"How do you know so much about those Patton class ships, sir? We don't have one in our universe." Edwards asked.

"Jim, in my academy days, my thesis in tactical weapons design was on a massive gunship called the _Patton_, after a general from Earth's World War II era." VonBach laughed, "It's my design. There are reactors on the ventral hull powering the large phase cannon at the bow. But if the chain of reaction is severed..."

"Locking torpedoes and firing." Edwards reported as two blue lights streamed across space toward the target, "Direct hit to aft ventral reactor. It's disabled."

"The other ships are responding." Talara reported.

"Evasive maneuvers." VonBach called as the bridge shook.

"Direct hit from a phaser blast."

"Disable the other two Pattons and send off photon torpedoes; high yield, full spread." VonBach ordered.

"The other ships are surrounding us. _Normandy_ is taking heavy damage." Talara reported.

"Damn." VonBach stared at the monitor, "Another volley, Mr. Edwards."

"Several direct hits. Minimal damage."

A giant explosion was visible on the screen. The shockwave jolted the bridge.

"We've lost the _Normandy_." Edwards reported as the bridge shook again.

"Another spread! Keep firing!" VonBach screamed.

"Sir, we have a problem." Bronski reported.

VonBach crossed to Bronski's station, "What?"

A sensor display popped up, "This. A massive energy serge from a Patton."

VonBach was painfully silent for a second, and then screamed "All hands, brace for impact!"

A great blast left the main gun of the _USS Guardian_ and slammed into the _Destiny_'s shields, collapsing the shield grid in seconds and searing through the aft hull.

"Warp core breach in progress!" Bronski screamed.

The blast continued to sear the hull, but it was pointless by now, as the ship was long gone already.

What was the bridge of the _Destiny_ gave way to a room with a black and silver grid floor and crystal-like walls. A single terminal remained near the large arch of the _Destiny_'s Holodeck One.

"Well that was a grand failure." Talara sighed.

VonBach did not respond well to this. He pulled out his hand phaser and shot at the wall behind Talara. "Shut up, antenna-wench."

Talara lunged at VonBach, "What did you call me, pink-skin?"

"Hey, break it up, you two!" Edwards screamed.

"Not till he apologizes!" Talara screamed as she tried to strangle VonBach. He was attempting to do the same to her.

"I'll apologize..." VonBach began, "As I throw you out an airlock!"

"Pink-skin!"

"Antenna-wench!"

"This is stupid." Bronski went over to the holodeck controls as the two prepared to head butt one another, as both their hands were busy trying to hold off the other's. As both their heads came forward, a holographic brick appeared between them, causing both of their heads to crash into it, "Can we all raise the maturity level a little?"

Both VonBach and Talara stepped aside, holding their heads.

"Might want to go have Doc Valron look at that." Edwards laughed, gesturing to their heads.

"Laugh it up, kid." VonBach growled exiting the holodeck.

"Immature jerk." Talara exited after him.

Edwards and Bronski stared at one another.

"I give it a day before he kills her." Bronski folded his arms.

"Six hours and she kills him." Edwards said in a correcting tone.

"Put your Holodeck time where your mouth is." Bronski smiled, "Four hours."

"You're on." Edwards and Bronski shook hands.


	14. The Terok Nor Encounter

"Marshal Nechiev!" The brown-haired, somewhat small in stature, Captain Smade of the Intrepid-Class _USS Stragger_, approached the Marshal.

"Yes, Captain?" Nechiev turned.

"We received word from the _Destiny_, they have encountered the fleet. They plan to launch a counterattack from within the fleet... here." Smade handed her a star chart, "Just past the preverbal 'line in the sand', past the edge of Zeon space."

Nechiev smiled, "Once it is an official act of war. I like Mr. Starwind's thinking. But that begs the problem; can two ships stop a fleet. We should route some assistance to, say the Betazed system, and prepare to give them our assistance."

"We may still be outgunned. I've been researching your Starfleet, and they got some nasty gunships." Smade sighed.

"Well, is your ship ready to disembark?" Nechiev asked.

Smade paused, "I suppose."

"So we have the _Destiny_, _Normandy_, _Stragger_, and _Enterprise_. Plus the Zeon fleet Plus the Romulan forces occupying Draken, and the local Cradassian Union in control of Bajor."

"Why Betazed?" Smade asked.

"Because look, the Feddie fleet will probably try to Altiar, since the locals there aren't fans of Zeon. Easy conquest. Then they will progress to Sol. But in order to get to Alitar..."

"They pass Betazed." Smade nodded, "But Starwind's attack will happen before then."

"Not much before. Once we assemble, we can swoop in and save the day." Nechiev smiled.

The lights around the Promenade, where the two walked, turned a distinct red. "_Enterprise_ to Nechiev, two Patton class gunships exited warp and are slowly coming into firing range." Commander Winters' voice blipped from Nechiev's comm. pin.

Nechiev tapped her pin, "Nechiev to _Enterprise_, two to beam directly to the bridge. Also beam out Commander Picard." Light surrounded the two as they dematerialized and reformed on the bridge of the _Enterprise-E_.

"Marshal." Winters approached Nechiev.

"No time. Send a message to Cardassia Prime, requesting reinforcements in the Betazed system." She pointed to the Romulan officer, Sub-Commander Tobias, "Raise shields. Warn Gul Dukat." She directed at Gil Royac, "Battle stations."

****


	15. Bad News from Bajor

"Attention, fleet!" Admiral Walker's voice rang ominously in each ship in the fleet, "The _USS Patton_ and the _USS Harbinger_, the two Patton class ships not present, led a successful strike on Terok Nor, base of foreign affairs for our three large opponents, the Zeon Protectorate, the Cardassian Union, and the Romulan Star Empire. Terok Nor has been totally destroyed. Its remains, as damaged as they are, have crashed into a lake on Bajor, and will forever be a symbol to our might. To our knowledge, no survivors were left. It is believed that rebel leaders Aliena Nechiev, Gul Dukat, and Jean-Luc Picard were killed in the encounter, as well as two Federation ships, the stolen _Enterprise_ and the _Stragger_, a ship which appears on no Federation records. Fleet deployment in three hours." The transmission terminated.

"Enterpise, Stragger..." Watson swallowed hard.

"The Alliance..." Edwards stared forward.

Starwind stood, frozen, for just a moment. He then turned to Edwards, "How are Talara and VonBach?"

"They're-"

"The correct answer is running another simulation. Which is where you're going. Figure out how to level the playing field."

****


	16. Visits to the Ready Room

VonBach, two hours later, entered Starwind's Ready Room. Starwind motioned for him to sit.

"Got something, Joe?" Starwind asked, staring at his terminal.

"Ten or so failed simulations." VonBach paused, "And an idea you won't like."

Starwind's gaze remained fixed on the terminal, "Go ahead."

"Sir, if I may, what are you doing?" VonBach said, a little confused.

Starwind finally looked at VonBach, "How meny crew members you think served on _Stragger_?" Starwind paused, "More than I care to write letters to the families of. More than enough so that a military funeral for each one isn't feasible. In short, far too many. Too many lives cut short by these monsters." Starwind paused, "Your idea, Commander?"

VonBach handed Starwind a padd, "We're calling it a Fusion Catalyst. Our idea is based on the atomic weaponry of 20th Century Earth. The general idea behind it is atomic fusion. When fusion occurs, there is a giant surge of energy, with heavy explosive potential. This will provide the F.C. with the power required to ignite three sperate mass explosions; a giant multiphasic explosion, an electromagnetic surge, and a repulsion wave. I worked on the idea during my brief time with Starfleet R&D, but they rejected the idea. Too risky. Any group with that kind of destructive potential... well the diplomats say that isn't the best way to make friends. Plus we weren't sure how to make it totally safe. The device would be very unstable and would kill indiscriminately. Not to mention we have no safe way to activate it."

"Get me a design drafted in one hour. We have twenty to build he thing. I'll let you know if I approve soon." Starwind went back to looking at his terminal, "Dismissed."

As VonBach exited, the ship's councilor, Lieutenant Commander Amy West, entered.

"Because I don't have a lot on my plate right now, the crew chats like this take precedence." Starwind said sarcastically, "Sit, Miss West."

She did so, "Are you well?"

"Fine." Starwind's gaze was again fixed on his console.

West paused, "You know, I've heard empaths make the best councilors, but that's never stopped me. See, right now, it wouldn't take an empath to know you're lying. Even an unjoined half-Trill like me can do it."

Starwind turned away from the console again, "It's the _Stragger_. As the man in charge of the mission, that ship and her crew were my responsibility. But that's a guilt a Captain has to deal with." He paused, choosing his words carefully, "What really bothers me is a thought that has danced around my head for two hours now, since the news came in from Bajor; are we any better? I mean, had you and I lived the lives of some of these Federation officers, odds are we'd be sitting in this fleet with a different goal in mind than the one we have now. We'd be monsters like Admiral Walker. I mean, for all we know, you and I have counterparts on one of these ships who are ready to go and kill everyone on Earth. The potential for-we are no better than them."

"You don't know that."

"Don't I? What's different between my counterpart and myself? Besides life experiences?"

"You aspire, Victor." West smiled at him, "A wise man once said, 'To aspire to be more than you are is the very nature of what is to be human.'" She paused, "That was Jean-Luc Picard, in his eulogy to the android life form Data. It took someone's death to realize the importance of one's aspirations before. Don't make that happen again."

"What are you saying?" Starwind asked.

West thought about how to phrase it, "No sole who would oppress a people for being orn in a certain place and then kill them for it aspires to be a berrer person, because these are not the acts of any definition of a 'better person'. But in knowing this crew, and the Federation, I have learned that we all share the aspiration to evolve into a greater person over time. To become, in essence, more human with each act. You can't let yourself fall to self-blame for stuff you didn't do."

"Thank you, Amy." Starwind nodded.

"You would like help writing the letters to the family, yes?" West asked.

"Sure." Starwind sighed.

****


	17. Testing the Fusion Catalyst

VonBach sat in the simulated bridge with Talara, Edwards, and Bronski again.

"Entering Zeon space. The fleet's first target, Betazed, is on long-range sensors. We'll arrive, at present speed, in ten minutes." Talara reported.

"Edwards, on my mark." VonBach ordered, "Red alert!" Lights about the bridge fell red and the shields blinked into place, "Now, fire the Fusion Catalyst!" An outsized probe-looking thing shot from the ship and drifted foreword, "It requires a confined energy burst to properly ignite. Lock phasers on it and fire."

"Aye, sir!" Edwards fired.

On the screen, the phaser hit the Catalyst, causing it to begin to break.

"All power to forward shields, activate the electron shield to combat the EM pulse." VonBach ordered, "Divert from Life Support if necessary."

A large white explosion came from the Catalyst. It quickly grew to engulf the _Destiny_.

"It's stripping our shields faster than we imagined. The anti-EM field is holding, but shields are down to 30 and falling." Bronski reported, shielding his eyes from the powerful light on the screen.

"They must hold. Emergency power to the shields." VonBach screamed.

"Shield efficacy is up to 200, but strength is still dropping. 23!" Bronski called.

VonBach stood, "All engines, full reverse!"

"17. We'll never clear the blast radius in time." Bronski called.

Talara smiled, "I'll be the judge of that. If I may?" She looked to VonBach who nodded, "Hold on. Adjusting flight display for 90 degrees positive Z axis." The ship shot straight up (relative to its previous position).

"We're too damn slow!" Bronski reported, "Shields at 2!"

"I need more power, Bronski!" Talara screamed.

VonBach approached Talara, "Jump to warp."

Talara spun, "Are you daft? A warp jump would shread up in this explos-"

"Shields failing! Hull breaches all over!" Bronski reported.

"A warp jump would kill us!" Talara screamed.

"Any better ideas?" VonBach asked Talara.

"Warp core breach in progress." Bronski sighed.

"Damn it! End simulation!" VonBach yelled as the bridge around them fell away.

"We're too close to the blast. We can't hold against it near as long in reality. I did things in the simulation that aren't possible in testing." Bronski said.

"So how do we get it farther out?" VonBach asked.

Talara walked up to him, "Stupid pink-skin! Lower the yield."

"As large as the explosive yield is, Commander, ships did survive unscathed due to the sheer size of the fleet." Edwards reported, "And we took too much damage to fight them."

"And you wonder why Starfleet rejected this idea?" Starwind laughed, standing by the arch leading out.

VonBach spun, "How long have you been there! I mean, Sir!"

"At ease, Joseph, before you have a heart attack." Starwind smiled, "Well, if you can get this thing down well enough so that it doesn't wind up slow-roasting my ship,I'll give you the go-ahead. Any defensive developments?"

"Well, sir, we modified our forward shields to hold off the EM wave, but it was a minor modification. I wonder if the EM wav will effect other ships at all?" Bronski reported.

"The best action, sir, would be to have all engines full reverse when we fire the Catalyst. We might be able to escape the blast radius alive." Talara reported.

"What about a shuttle remotely controlled by out bridge crew?" Starwind suggested. Silence fell on the lot, "Bronski, you and VonBach work on modifying a shuttle. Talara and Edwards, prep Holodeck Two for remote piloting."

"Aye, sir!" They all exited.

Starwind sighed, "I wonder why I'm doing this? Shouldn't I just get us home? Or have we gone too far? Have we done too much? Is the Terok Nor incident our fault? My fault?" Starwind spoke to himself, searching for answers, "What the hell are we doing here? How do we go home? Can we go home?" Starwind sighed and turned to exit the Holodeck. "I wonder."


	18. March of War

Starwind stared at the fleet, having grown to fifty ships easy, and stared at the countdown o deployment. Less than one minute. "Computer, Captain's Log, supplemental. In just under forty-five seconds the Federation fleet will deploy, course set first on Betazed, then Alitar, and then finally to Sol. Just before Betazed we plan to initiate 'Operation Firestorm', our Zeon liberation offensive. Even with the Catalyst taking out a good twenty ships, we are still outnumbered fifteen to one and massively outgunned, should we even survive the Catalyst. 'Firestorm' is risky, I won't deny it, but we are, err, cautiously optimistic."

"This is Admiral Jonah Walker of the fleet's command ship, the _USS Geneva_. We are about to officially commit an act of war on the rebellious state known as 'Zeon'. Keep in mind, we must crush Zeon now, for the Cardassian Union is bound to be rather upset about our liberation of Bajor, and we cannot afford a two-front war." A voice rang on the ship.

"This guy is sick." Edwards scoffed.

Walker continued, not hearing the snide remark, "We will soon totally conquer the Alpha and Beta quadrents, and if our new chief of Starfleet Research and Development, a transdimensional traveler named Roger McKay, is correct in his theories, we may have countless other Milky Way galaxies at our fingertips to conquer."

"McKay, that rat bastard!" Starwind gritted his teeth.

"So let us prepare to be the greatest empire to exist! First, however, let us make an example of Zeon! Show this galaxy what we do to rebels!" Walker called, "Fleet, report in! _Geneva_, Jonah Walker, check!"

"_Guardian_, Will Riker, check." The commanding officer of the Patton-class called.

"_Aspire_, Tom Paris, check." Paris, commander of the Thunder-class called.

"_Normandy_, Wesley Ralston, check." Ralston called out from the bridge of the Galaxy-class.

"_Rura'Penthe_, Worf, check." The Klingon, Worf, who commanded the Federation's first Klingon ship, a Bird of Glory, called over the comm.

Starwind stood, "_Destiny_, Victor Starwind, check." He sat, as the roll call continued. What had he gotten himself into?

****


	19. The Race to Arms

The _Enterprise_ and _Stragger_ dropped out of warp with signs of battle. A few Cardassian ships met them.

Nechiev stood in the center of her bridge, "Hail them."

"You're on." Winters reported.

"What fleet we have right now, this is Marshal Aleina Nechiev of Zeon. I have with me the dimension traveler Captian Jesse Smade, as well as Gil Royac of the Cardassian government and Sub-Commander Toval of the Romulan government. If you are not apprised of our situation, a fleet of Starfleet ships in en route here to crush Zeon followed by Romulus and Cardassia. A short distance from this system, a few of our people in the fleet plan to launch an attack. That is our cue to move in and assist. We expect heavy damage, but we will hold our ground. The Battle of Betazed will be Zeon's last stand. I have ordered all Zeon ships to this system. We hope that our allies within the fleet and their 'Operation Firestorm' make this easy on us, but we must prepare for the worst. This message will repeat every ten minutes for the benefit of new arrivals to the fleet. Thank you for your aid. _Enterprise_ out."

"Time estimate?" Smade asked.

"Nineteen hours." Nechiev shot Winter a glance, and Winters put a countdown on the view screen.

"Ma'am," Picard approached Nechiev, "I'll re-transmit the order for Zeon to mobilize here."

"Thank you, Jean-Luc. We have to race against time, here." Nechiev paused, "So I'll send you back to your ship, Captain."

"Thank you, Marshal." Smade nodded.


	20. Dreadnought

Starwind stood at the arch to the next simulation three hours later, with the rest where they had always been.

"See, what we did is we built a Mustang class runabout, the _Dreadnaught_, with a large torpedo bay attached to it. The bay houses one Fusion Catalyst. The _Dreadnaught_ is capable of remote piloting through Holodeck Two." VonBach explained, "Also, we plan to catch and ride the repulsion wave to aid us in getting out of the blast radius."

"Can you do it?" Starwind asked Talara.

Talara shrugged, "We'll see, won't we?"

"As for the EM pulse, as a precaution, we are cooling the warp reaction massively and re-igniting once we're clear. We found that the Electron Screen wasn't totally effective and helped fry core controls. So if we disable all core related systems-"

"We figure the Electron Screen will provide adequate protection." Bronski explained.

"Risky." Starwind sighed, "Well, carry on." He exited.

"Computer, begin simulation!" The bridge facsimile sprung to life. "On my mark, Edwards." VonBach watched the other ships. "Mark!"

Lights around them fell red and the shuttle flew forward at speeds slightly faster than the fleet. "Sir! Photon Torpedoes, X axis, full spread ready!"

"Fire! Deploy the _Dreadnaught_!" VonBach ordered.

As the _Destiny_ shot photon torpedoes in all directions, the tiny Dreadnaught runabout deployed a large cannon from its dorsal hull as it sped rapidly forward.

"Approaching target." Talara said, wearing an eyepiece tying her to Holodeck Two.

"Talara, Dreadnaught to all stop, and once Dreadnaught fires, spin us fast and all ahead full." VonBach watched the screen for a moment as a ship fired back on the _Normandy_, "Edwards, launch the Fusion Catalyst!" As the giant torpedo shot from the shuttle, the _Destiny_ spun at a great speed. "Detonate!" VonBach called. A phaser shot from the _Dreadnaught_ and hit the Catalyst.

Talara averted her glance as the casing of the Catalyst began to break, "All ahead full!"

"Warp Core off-line. Non-essential systems off-line. Electron Screen in place." Bronski reported.

The white sphere began to encompass the fleet.

"Adjust our position to align with the repulsion wave and divert full power to aft shields. All hands, brace for impact!" VonBach yelled.

The white distortion hit them with a jerk of the bridge. Constant shaking of the bridge and flickering of the red emergency lights in place followed the first forceful jolt.

"Shield integrity down to 45." Bronski reported.

"How long 'till we're clear?" VonBach asked.

"About one minute. But we aren't the only ones running." Talara referred to a number of ships trying to escape the blast radius.

"We'll make it!" Edwards cheered.

"23." Bronski called.

"45 seconds."

"Give me more engines, Talara!"

"17."

"I'm giving it everything, sir!"

"14."

"20 seconds!"

"10."

"10 seconds!"

"Cutting too close!" VonBach screamed.

"We're clear!" The shaking stopped at Talara's call.

Bronski sighed with relief, "Shields holding at 2. Warp reaction re-initializing. Disabled systems coming back on-line. It appears the Electron Screen shielded a majority of the EM wave, and I'm taking it off-line."

"Alright, let's lock and load. Once weapons are back up I want all torpedo bays and phasers full-spread. I want those shields back to power, and I want to fly into the heart of what's left. Damage report, Edwards!" VonBach ordered.

"The Catalyst totally destroyed fifteen of the fifty ships, heavily damaged ten more, and the EM wave disabled another ten, meaning we are down to thirteen able ships, which all sustained some damage. As for our ships, the _Normandy_ lost shields, but hull integrity is at full. We sustained major shield damage, and the EM wave fried our long-range comm. array and our section separation system. Also the holo arrays have shorted out. But key systems are unaffected." Edwards reported as he fired the spread, blowing up three more ships, "Make that eighteen wasted and seven heavily damaged."

"Let's waste 'em!" VonBach laughed, "Burn 'em all!"

"Someone's having too much fun." Talara shook her head, "Moving in for an offensive pass."

"Firing all weapons, but the ships capable of doing so are getting weapons locks." Edwards warned.

"Evasive maneuver Talara I initiated." Talara reported.

"Commander," Edwards paused, "Ever heard of the Riker Maneuver?"

"No time to replicate the gasses for it, Jason." VonBach sighed, "Fire at their weapons syst3ms with quantum torpedoes." He paused, "If only we had a second F.C. this would be easier."

"We'd be dead." Talara pointed out.

"But it would be eaiser." Bronski couldn't help but laugh.

"End Simulation. We got the data we needed. _Dreadnaught_ is a viable plan, now all we need is the Catalyst itself."


	21. T Minus Six

The fleet at Betazed had grown near five fold, but Nechiev was still uncomfortable. She stared at the viewer's countdown. Six minutes remained.

"T minus six." Winters reported.

"Most Zeon ships are checking in. As well as some good Cardassian and Romulan support." Jean-Luc reported.

The image of space on the main viewer was replaced by the bridge of the Intrepid-class _Stragger_, and her captain. "_Stragger_ to _Enterprise_, repairs are nice and done, and weapons are all accounted for."

This image was replaced by a red-haired woman in Zeon uniform, "_Corona_ to _Enterprise_, good to see you again, Aleena."

"Good to see you, Kathy." Nechiev smiled.

"Kathy Janeway?" Winters asked.

Janeway paused, "Yes. Commander Kathryn Janeway of the Zeon Warship _Corona_."

"Are you ready for this one, Kathy? This is bigger than anything we've done before." Nechiev warned.

Janeway smiled, "Aleena, you know me well enough to know that I won't cut and run. In fact, you know me a lot better than that." Janeway smiled broader, "Best call it, you have four minutes left. _Corona_ out."

Nechiev laughed slightly and quickly regained total professional composure. "Winters, open a channel to the fleet" Nechiev waited for the blip signaling the open channel, "Fleet, this is the _Enterprise_, we are four minutes from Starfleet's incursion into our space and the estimated time of attack. Set course for Federation space, arm all weapons, and raise shields. We're going on my mark." Nechiev paused, "All hands, battle stations."


	22. An End to the False Peace

"Captain's Log, supplemental." Starwind had recorded, "The Dreadnaught deploying system is near completion and the time of the battle grows near. This is an uncomfortable situation for me, and I wonder if we have lost sight of our want to go home? The odds of survival are nor in our favor, but after our attack, Zeon forces should be able to descend upon the remainder of the Federation fleet. We will have saved countless lives from an oppressive rule, and saved ourselves from a very long list of questions by our own Starfleet Command. But I would give anything to see the wondrous blue-green marble I call home one more time. I have toured my ship, taking everything in and brooding on the outcome, but there is only one way to see the outcome and that is to live it. So like so many commanders, on so many battlefields, I wait for the dawn." This recording played over and over in his mind as he went from his ready room to sit in his chair on the bridge.

"Shuttle Bay Two to Bridge." The call came through as Starwind stared at the fleet. "The Fusion Catalyst is installed in it's casing and has been loaded onto the Mustang-class runabout _Dreadnaught_. The _Dreadnaught_ is now ready for launch." The crewman's voice reported.

"Talara, time to crossing the border?" Starwind asked.

"Less than one minute at present speed." The Andorian woman replied.

Starwind closed his eyes, "Red alert." He said quietly. The lights all faded to red and sirens blared.

"The fleet is dropping out of warp." Edwards reported.

"Do so as well, slow to one quarter impulse and launch the _Dreadnaugh_t. Send _Dreadnaught_ at full impulse to the head of the fleet." Starwind ordered.

VonBach tapped his comm. Badge, "Bridge to Engineering, shut down non-essential systems and raise the Electron Screen. Polarize the hull as you suggested a few minutes ago, Bronski."

"Aft shields at full, warp core is offline." Edwards reported, "Other ships seem puzzled."

"Talara, bring us about on my mark." Starwind ordered.

"The _Geneva_ is hailing." Edwards reported.

"Put Walker through." Starwind nodded.

Admiral Jonah Walker appeared on the screen, "Captain, explain your actions."

"Zeon saboteurs damaged our power grid and beamed off-site. We sent a runabout to track their signal. Recommend the fleet go to all-stop until these Zeon scumbags are caught." Starwind said with well-acted anger.

"Agreed, Captain. Begin repairs immediately. We don't want immobility in our fleet. _Geneva_ out." Walker's face vanished.

"Talara?" VonBach asked.

"Just a little more time, thirty seconds max." Talara replied, guiding the _Dreadnaught_.

"Another hail, sir. Captain Paris of the _Aspire_. Secure, encrypted, channel." Edwards called.

Starwind hid his shock, and merely stood, "On screen."

"Firestorm?" Tom Paris asked, cautiously.

"What? Are you a sympathizer? Did Nechiev inform you?" Starwind asked.

"Normandy is cutting power and polarizing their hull." Edwards reported.

"Dreadnaught in position." Talara called.

"Yes, Captain Starwind, My boatload of Zeon solders is ready to assist." Paris replied.

"Tom, cut main power. Shut down your warp core. Move to the back of the fleet at full impulse, and boost shield and hull integrity. If you can, negatively polarize your hull to repel and EM wave, and for god's sake do it now." Starwind talked quickly, "Talara, bring us about, and launch the catalyst. All hands, brace for impact!"

"Catalyst away!" Talara reported.

"Fire!" Starwind and VonBach said in unison.


	23. Riding the Wave

The shockwave hit the _Destiny_ at full force. On her bridge sparks flew and consoles fried.

"Talara, ride that shockwave!" Starwind ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Talara said, growing frustrated, "These controls have too low a response time."

"I'll have Bronski on it." Edwards held his console tightly.

"Ship off the port bow, I can't compensate fast enough!" Talara called.

"Firing phasers." VonBach reported.

The explosion off the bow rocked the _Destiny_ even more. Edwards' console erupted into flames and sent him flying. Gasses flooded the room.

"We need normal space now, Talara." Starwind stressed.

"Fifteen seconds. Sir, Captain Paris' ship has taken severe damage and is falling off the shockwave." Talara reported.

"VonBach, try to get a tractor lock." Starwind ordered.

VonBach stared blankly at his controls, "Tractor beams were disabled to minimize power usage."

"Wave end in five seconds." Talara reported.

"Bridge to engineering, reinitialize the warp intermix at my mark." Starwind tapped his badge.

"One second."

"Mark!"

As the bridge's rumbling ended and the ship decelerated, lights and controls buzzed to life.

"Weapons operational. Shield restoration in progress." VonBach called.

"_Destiny_ to _Aspire_, respond!" Starwind called.

Silence.

"_Destiny_ to _Normandy_, can either of you hear me?" Starwind called across comm. waves again.

Silence.

Edwards stood and returned to his console, flames contained, "A number of injuries aboard, Captian, but no casualties. At least twenty-two ships remain, including the _Geneva_, and of them ten are at full operational capacity."

"Great. Any sign of _Aspire_ or _Normandy_?" Starwind asked.

"_Aspire_ is adrift, but salvageable. _Normandy_'s comm. array is shot, but outside of that she appears more or less in tact. Seems the Electron Screen did a bit of good." Edwards reported.

"So that's at best five on one?" Starwind sighed. "What is that old Klingon saying, Commander VonBach?"

"You mean 'Today is a good day to die', sir?" VonBach replied.

"Today may very well be a good day to die." Talara stared as the operational ships on the viewer scrambled about and formed an attack posture.


	24. Reinforcements

Nechiev stared at a sensor display. What in God's name could cause such an explosion? "Theorize, Commander Picard, what the hell just happened."

"Our cue, Marshal." Picard suggested.

Nechiev smiled, "Winters, open a channel." She paused, "_Enterprise_ to Allied Fleet, your sensors should detect a massive explosion. That is your destination. Let's move out!"

"Marshal." Winters looked up at her after the channel closed.

"Picard, set a course. What is it, Sarah?" Nechiev walked over to the young Commander.

Winters just stared at the display for a moment, "Long range sensors detect a fleet of Federation reinforcements massing on their side of the border."

"We just need to get there first, then." Nechiev smiled, "Full speed, Jean-Luc."


	25. Back at the Battlefield

"Weapons locks complete." VonBach reported.

"Fire on all targets!" Starwind ordered.

"Normandy taking damage." Edwards reported.

"Moving to intercept." Talara called.

"Fire weapons, Joseph!" Starwind called, watching the three small Stormrunner class ships expload.

The bridge shook, "That was the _Geneva_, sir. And she's pissed." Edwards reported.

"Damn, it was a decoy. Edwards, pull what ya got on the _Geneva_." Starwind ordered.

Edwards paused a second or two, then read off what his panel told him. "_Geneva_ is a Toronto-class armored battleship, an idea Jupiter Station kicked about recently. The hull is composed of an experimental alloy, that has been adapted using Borg Technology. In theory, the hull will auto-repair itself when damaged."

"That's good…" Starwind sighed, "Take attention off the _Geneva_, and start blasting away disabled ships before they are repaired."

"Sir, the _Geneva's_ shields are down. They are beaming survivors off the _Aspire_." Edwards reported.

"Good luck, Paris." Starwind said quietly, "Mr. VonBach, once everyone is off it, blow _Aspire_ to hell."

"Gladly." VonBach replied, all to eager to shoot stuff.

"Sir." Edwards called again.

"I swear to God, Edwards, I am a centimeter away from throwing you out an airlock. What do you want?" Starwind turned to face Edwards.

Edwards stood both hurt and afraid, but reported the new situation anyway, "Multiple warp events closing on our location from both sides."

"Aw, crap." Starwind looked at the view screen, "Will Zeon be here first?"

"Yeah, but not by much, and the fleets are of about equal size." Edwards replied.

"VonBach, fire indiscriminately." Starwind sat down, feeling hopelessness close in on him.


	26. Overshadowed Victory

"Ambassador Royac, take Tactical." Nechiev ordered, I want us to come in firing! "Ambassador Tobias, take Engineering. Don't let the shields fail!"

"Aye, ma'am!" they both did as ordered.

"Picard, ETA?"

"Now, Marshal." The streaking stars of high warp came to a dead stop as a battlefield rapidly came to view.

"Ma'am, we may have a problem." Winters stared at her display, "The _USS Geneva _is here."

"I thought it was a myth! Something Starfleet said to scare us!" Picard spun.

Nechiev stared at the distant _Geneva_, then at the rest of the battlefield, "We'll take care of _Geneva_ later, lock on the closest ship and open fire!"

Across the battlefield on the _Destiny_'s bridge, Edwards let out a cheer, "It's the Enterprise, and a fleet of Zeon, Cardassian, and Romulan ships! About seventy of them!"

"That means the Federation isn't far off… and has seventy ships coming." Talara seemed discouraged.

"Hey, blue girl, cheer up. There is still hope." VonBach, as much as he'd never admit it later, tried to make Talara feel better.

"Thanks, pinkskin." Talara smiled over her shoulder, "It means something that you're willing to lie to make a person you hate feel better."

"You're welcome." VonBach smiled, tapping the 'Fire' button on his display.

"How touching, in a disturbed way." Starwind laughed, "Lock onto Riker's ship."

"The three big reactors on the bottom power the weapons grid. The middle one is highly charged." Edwards reported.

"Firing quantum torpedoes!" VonBach smiled. As the torpedoes hit, the Patton-class's lower hull blew away, soon taking the rest of the ship with it.

"Wasn't the report that Roger McKay served aboard that ship?" Talara asked.

"The crazy dude who sent us here?" VonBach asked for clarification.

"Yeah." Talara replied.

"_Enterprise_ is hailing." Edwards informed his captain.

"On screen." The battle was replaced by rhe _Enterprise_'s bridge, with Nechiev front and center. "Marshal."

"Captain, you made quick work of the invasion force." Nechiev smiled, "These ships are gone. Except maybe Geneva."

"One of your insiders, Tom Paris, is preparing to take the Geneva." Starwind reported.

"Right, _Aspire_'s all clear now, VonBach." Edwards smiled

"Light her up, Mister VonBach." Starwind ordered. Two torpedoes struck the _Aspire_, blowing it to peices, "Hope Tommy-boy don't mind."

"Good work, Captain." Nechiev smiled "By the way, we found something of yours. Check the ship at these coordinates."

"It's _Stragger_!" Edwards exclaimed.

"Now you three get the hell out of here before the Federation reinforcements arrive. This is our war now." Nechiev ordered.

"Ma'am, these three ships, _Destiny_, _Normandy_, and _Stragger_, have an agreement with you. To help you. Remember? You need all the help you can get?" Starwind smiled, "We aren't going anywhere."

"I though all you wanted to do was stay alive and go home?" Nechiev replied.

"The conditions have changed. We've made our make on your universe. Let's make it memorable. We all want high schools on your Earth named after us, okay?" Starwind smiled.

"Thank you, Vic. _Enterprise_ out." Nechiev's image was replaced by a debris field. The Geneva flew into the visible area of the viewer.

"_Geneva_ hailing. It's Captain Paris." Edwards smiled.

"Put him through." Starwind smiled, "Ah, Captian, glad to see you have command."

"It helps that I oversaw crew assignments to this ship." Paris smiled, "The Federation fleet will be here shortly, Captain, so watch out. Then again, if I know Aleena, and I like to pretend I do, she's got a plan."

"Let's hope." Starwind smiled.

"_Geneva_ out." Paris' image disappeared.

Edwards looked up from his desplay, now beeping. "They're here."

"Is this what the Dominion felt like at the end of the war?" Talara asked.

"God I hope so. Makes it that much more of a sweet victory." Starwind watched the number of ships come out of warp.


	27. The Peace Process

"We are being hailed. Audio only." Edwards reported.

"Put it through." Starwind ordered.

"Zeon ships and sympathizers, this is the Federation fleet led by the _USS Sentinel_. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. You will all be taken to Amagosa Station, where your leaders will be put to trial and your subordinates imprisoned and sent to the Federation penal colony at Rura'Penthe. Following your surrender here, you will accompany us to Sol III, where you will watch the destruction of your precious Earth. You have ten seconds to comply." The voice from the Sentinel called.

"VonBach, lock weapons on the _Sentinel _and fire. Edwards, send them a reply. 'Like hell' should do." Starwind ordered.

"Aye, sir!" VonBach and Edwards replied.

"Talara, move us closer to the _Enterprise_." Starwind ordered.

"Federation ships assuming attack formation." Edwards reported, "Sir, I'm detecting a spike in the upper EM band…" Edwards paused, "Ten Romulan Thal'Rax class warbirds decloaking!"

"Thal'Rax class? Those are violent." VonBach sighed with relief, "Glad they are on our side this time."

"Actually, Commander, we don't know much about their weapons systems. We haven't encountered any in battle to date." Talara reported.

"Seems as though we might find out." Starwind smiled.

"Federation ships are not doing a whole lot of anything. Weapons still armed, shields still up, but they aren't firing." Edwards reported.

"Hail the _Sentinel_." Nechiev commanded on another bridge not so far away, "Federation ship, this is the Zeon flagship _Enterprise_. I am Zeon Marshal Aleena Nechiev. You are in Zeon space, and I don't think you have permission. If you don't want my Romulan friends to blast your ships out of existence, I recommend you sign a lovely little treaty declaring Zeon a free and independent state, and get the hell out."

There was a stillness on the _Enterprise_ bridge. "No response." Winters reported the obvious.

"Ball's in your court, Feddies." Nechiev sat in the center chair.

"Marshal, they've called you. Three Defiant classes have broken off and are moving in.

"Order one of the Warbirds to open fire." Nechiev ordered.

"The situation is escalating. Other ships are moving in to aid the Defiant classes."

"Open a channel." Nechiev stood again, "Think, feddie, is war what you really want? We have already proven ourselves here. Is more bloodshed necessary?" Nechiev signed to end transmission, "Signal for _Geneva_ and _Corona_ to open fire on the Defiant classes. Have the rest of the fleet lock all weapons on the _Sentinel_."

"_Sentinel_ is backing away slowly." Picard reported.

"Fire a warning shot across their bow." Nechiev stared at Royac.

"Aye, ma'am." Royac fired. A photon torpedo barely missed the dorsal hull of the _Sentinel_.

"She's speeding up." Picard informed.

"Cowards!" Nechiev stood, "That's all the warning they get. Tell the fleet to open fire on the Sentinel and to move on to other Federation targets." The _Sentinel _on the viewer exploded.

"We are being hailed by one of the other ships." Winters reported, "They are retreating and will talk with the Federation government on our behalf."

"Not good enough. Keep firing. Put the hailing ship through." Nechiev ordered.

"Marshal, please!" the voice pleaded.

"I will let you escape only if there is no further Federation hostilities, military or political, against the Zeon Republic. Also, I want to be declared officially independent, not in a hundred years, not in ten years, but today. Also, I want the location of the scientist Roger McKay." Nechiev demanded.

"Your demands shall be met. I vow it!"

"And for that I have only your word? Ah, no. The _Enterprise_, accompanied by four of these Thal'Rax warbirds, will accompany you to Amagosa." Nechiev demanded.

"Agreed. As for McKay, records indicate he has taken a runabout to the old Warp Facility on Sol IV."

"Marshal, if I may beam over to the Destiny and inform them? I also would like the ride back to the Sol system." Winters exited the bridge.

"Does this mean…?" Picard looked over at Nechiev.

"We won, Jean-Luc." Nechiev smiled, "We won."


	28. Asylum

_Normandy_, _Stragger_, and _Destiny_ dropped out of warp in orbit of Mars.

"Captain, there is a shuttle on the planet. At the Warp Facility." Edwards reported.

Starwind stared at the red planet surface. "VonBach, take Watson and some security personnel to the Warp Facility. I want McKay alive."

VonBach nodded, tapping his comm.. badge on his way out, "VonBach to Watson…"

There was a stillness on the bridge for a bit than Starwind took his seat again. A moment or so later the turbolift doors slid open, revealing a woman in Zeon uniform – Sarah Winters.

"Commander Winters?" Starwind rose, as if an ambassador had entered his bridge.

"Captain Starwind, I want to talk to you about something… in your ready room?"

"Alright." The two entered Starwind's Ready Room, adorned with small trinkets from worlds he had visited. Starwind sat at his desk, "What is it, Miss Winters?"

Winters sat down, "Call me Sarah," she paused, "Sir, I seek political asylum in your Federation."

"Political asylum?" Starwind looked confused.

"See, the fact that I'm a Zeon solder makes me unwelcome in most places in this Quadrant, and most of the galaxy. And within Zeon, Tom Paris and his father, the Marshal, have a bit of a personal vendetta against me they can foreword now with the war ending." Winters sighed. "Besides, I think I'd be better off in your universe. I've studied some records on your ship, and there is no Sarah Winters who matches my description or my DNA or any of that. I should be safe there."

"You know how many Federation laws this would break…" Starwind shook his head, "But I'll take full blame in my log. Asylum granted, provided you sign up for Starfleet Academy the second we get back to our Earth. You are a solder, you said, and a good solder is just what Starfleet needs."

"Thank you Captain." Winters nodded.

Starwind's eyes fixed on his computer, "Don't make me regret it, Sarah. Dismissed."

As Winters exited, lights fell red in the Ready Room, and Talara's voice rang over the shipwide comm.. "Red Alert. Captain to the bridge!"


	29. Conflict at Sol IV

On the surface, VonBach and the rest of his away team stood within the forcefield containing air around the Facility.

"McKay, we know you are in that shuttlecraft!" VonBach shot at the shuttle, a warning shot.

McKay emerged from the shuttle. "Joseph VonBach, been a while. Sadly, you and I won't meet again. I'm afraid it's the end for you. I am going to kill you, your team, your Captain and your crew."

"You and what army?" VonBach snapped.

McKay laughed, slapping a Federation comm.. badge, "Now."

A dozen and a half solders from this universe's Starfleet materialized.

"I really should learn not to say that." VonBach started gunning the opposition down while he signaled to other Security officers to take the shuttle. He stopped firing for a second, taking tactical cover behind a large boulder. He grabbed a plasma granade off his belt and threw it over his shoulder. "Take this!"

Back in orbit, the three ships were joined by a handful of others, with fully-charged weapons.

"Where did they come from?" Starwind hurriedly entered the bridge.

"They declaoked a moment ago. They all have weapons locked on us. And that means we can't beam up the Away Team."

"Destiny to VonBach. We have a situation up here." Starwind tapped his badge.

Weapons fire could be heard in response, and VonBach's voice came through. "We have one down here too!"

"Well, we can't beam you up. Try to steal McKay's shuttle." Starwind reported.

"Thanks, sir, you always are the bearer of good news." VonBach replied sarcastically, "VonBach out."

"Talara, evasive action. Tell the other two ships to follow suit. Edwards, as soon as you have a clear shot at weapons systems and engines, fire! Disable all those ships."

Things on the surface were not going well either. VonBach barely found fie to fire over the large rock, and found himself the target of a plasma grenade. He rolled out from behind the rock, firing. He rose to his feet. There were only about five left standing, while most of his own team was down. He screamed, firing a barrage of phaser pistol fire and plasma grenade at his foes.

"Die!"

After the last shot hit it's target and the last enemy solder fell, VonBach approached the shuttle, where two of his team and Dr. Watson held McKay hostage. "We need to get out of here in this thing Now."

Watson poured over the terminal. "Just a little longer. We are almost ready to power up the Warp Facility."

"You'll never get the calculations right." McKay scoffed.

"No time, Watson!"

The Destiny's dogfight grew more intense.

"Nothing from VonBach." Edwards reported.

Starwind sighed, "Edwards, tell the other ships to keep firing on the enemy ships. Talara, take us into the atmosphere. We will pick VonBach up, since the idiot can't steal a shuttlecraft."


	30. Daring Rescue

The _Destiny_ glided through the Martian atmosphere.

"Two ships following us, Captain." Talara reported.

Starwind gritted his teeth, looking over at Edwards.

"We can't get a clear lock, sir. We would need to recalibrate sensors because of the Warp Facility below."

"Don't move in on the Warp Facility, if an enemy ship hits that, who knows what might happen. Signal to the fighter launch bays. Saddle up, lock and load. Patch us into their radio chatter. Scorpion MkII fighters, V formation." Starwind ordered. "Prepare to make a quick pass at the Facility on my order."

VonBach screamed at Watson back in the shuttle, "We need to lift off!"

"A second more!"

"No!" VonBack shot at the science station, "Now."

McKay laughed, "You just destroyed your only way home!"

VonBach glanced at McKay, "I haven't killed you yet, Doctor."

A squadron of fighters flew from the rear of the _Destiny_, moving toward the attacking ships while Starwind watched from _Destiny_'s bridge.

"Get them off our back and signal the Scorpions to break off. Minimum loss of life on both sides." Starwind ordered, "As soon as the shuttle at the Facility lifts off…"

"Just did sir." Edwards interrupted.

"Resume course for the Warp Facility. Once the shuttle is ready to dock, lower shields. Let VonBach know there isn't time for a present landing. Then I want McKay on the bridge." Starwind ordered, "Open main shuttle bay and Fighter bay doors now. Have Fighters meet us in orbit." Full atmospheric thrusters."

"Aye, sir!" the bridge crew nodded

Watson turned from the helm of the shuttle. "Word from _Destiny_. We are to rendezvous in the lower atmosphere and land during a brief shield window. Sounds dangerous."

"Sounds stupid." McKay scoffed.

VonBach smiled "Sounds like fun. This shuttle got any guns? You know, just in case?"

"Shuttle on screen." Talara reported.

"Lower shields… now! Thirty seconds, and keep the fighters between us and the enemy ships." Starwind ordered.

"Docking sequance ready." Watson reported.

"No time to execute." VonBach pushed Watson aside, "Cutting engines, landing gear down. Brace yourselves." The shuttle flew at the Destiny.

"We're too hot, cut speed."

"We have five seconds before their shields go up, Watson!" VonBach screamed. "Hold on!" The shuttle hit the docking bay hard, the landing gear scraping the metal floor and the shuttle only stopping thanks to a net designed to stop it. Both the shuttle and docking bay were in ruins.

"Sir, the last fighter was destroyed." Edwards reported.

Starwind nodded, "Sharp rise, 90 degrees, Z-axis. Close both hangers and repressurize. Get McKay, Watson, and VonBach up here now."

"Aye, sir."

"Get us with the _Normandy_ and _Stragger_. Once the three of us are there, we take out the rest of the ships and get home." Starwind ordered.


	31. Victory at Mars

"_Normandy_ to _Destiny_, you got VonBach?" The British Captain, Wesley Ralston, hailed.

"Yeah!" Starwind appeared on the viewscreen, "And two Federation ships on out tail."

"Ours just jumped to warp, after we disabled their weapon systems and shields." Ralston smiled, "Your mean old ship has yet to do the same?"

"Worse than that, we lost weapons and a squad of Scorpions." Starwind replied.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fryer." Ralston joked.

"Not funny, Wes." Sparks flew in the background.

Ralston nodded, "Get them up here. We'll light them up."

On the _Destiny_'s bridge, Starwind nodded to Ralston's image on the viewscreen. "_Destiny_ out."

The bridge shook again, sparks flying around.

"Shields are down." Edwards called.

Talara reported in, "Damage to atmospheric thrusters. One minute to exosphere."

"We are being boarded. They're moving toward the brig, I have force fields in place to contain them." VonBach grabbed his 'good luck' phaser pistols and ran to the turbolift, "Brig."

"Intruder alert." Starwind called. "Sound general quarters and seal off sensitive areas."

VonBach stood outside the brig, pistols drawn. Three men in slightly different Starfleet Uniforms rounded the corner. VonBach fired exactly three shots, knocking all the solders down.

_Destiny_ finally exited atmosphere. As soon as that happened, Quantum torpedoes flew past _Destiny_ to strike the two ships that followed her. Those ships broke off.

"That was easy." Starwind sighed.

Talara stared at the viewer, "Maybe too easy. Watson, scan all wavelengths for unusual radiation."

"VonBach to Bridge, they were after McKay, but we still got him, and I locked up three of his would-be liberators." VonBach could be heard on speakers.

"Engineering to Bridge, we have a problem." Bronski's voice rang through the bridge.


	32. The Long Way Home

"Captain's Log. We have been in this universe too long, in my opinion. But now it seems we have problems getting home. After tracking McKay to the Warp Facility on Mars, we engaged in battle, lost our best squadron of fighter pilots, and I now wait for a meeting with my senior staff to discuss our journey home."

The senior staff entered the conference room and took their seats.

First to speak was Bronski, "The ship got pretty beat up by those two cruisers, plus the damage from the Battle of Batazed. What that amounts to is that though warp isn't too dangerous right now, judging from the first cross over here… well the Destiny will fly apart. I need to get us to McKinley Station and maybe a week of repairs before we are able to make the jump."

"And we don't have that long." Watson reported, "The Warp Facility took some irreversible damage. The field will be soon to destabilized to handle the Omega Particle charge properly. The _Tabernacle_ is in orbit with us, and has the necessary particles to charge the Warp Facility, but we have a day to do it, tops."

"A week to repair, a day to create the rift. Once the rift is open, ho long will it stay open?" Starwind asked.

"Two or three hours." Watson replied.

Starwind nodded. "Bronski, Talara, get the _Tabernacle _into position. West, prepare the crew for evacuation to the _Normandy_ and _Stragger_. Seionor Staff will all transfer to the _Normandy_. This is our only way out. We have to abandon ship. Take everything of importance off board immediately. VonBach, supervise the movement of McKay and his men to the Normandy's brig. Dismissed."

The Senior Staff exited, with exception to Amy West. She walked over to where Starwind sat. "Captain-"

"Amy." Starwind closed his eyes and motioned for her to stop speaking, "The decision to abandon the _Destiny _is mine alone. Sure, it's a weighty one… but be a Captain someday. You'll understand what I mean by 'I can handle it'. I have been trained to deal with loss of ship and crew."

"Vic, it's still a hard thing to do. It's not like _Destiny_ is facing a core breach or anything like that. It's not like you activated the self-destruct. _Destiny_ is fixable. _Destiny _can fly, just not far enough. Vic, let go of this whole 'I'm trained to handle it' thing and admit this is difficult for you. It's eating you up inside and I can see it." West sighed. "No one expects you to be without sadness or fear. We expect you to be a leader. Nothing more or less than that." West walked out.

Starwind stood, staring out the window in the conference room. "Computer, begin recording; Captain's log, supplemental. If we go home, we have one shot. We have to do it today. Sadly, _Destiny_ is in no condition to make a cross-dimensional jump. The _Destiny_ will not be coming home with us. As this is such, this will be the final log entry for the _U.S.S. Destiny_. We will leave the _Destiny_ in orbit of Earth, for Zeon to analyze and backwards-engineer. As for myself, I will take command of what is left of our squad from the _Normandy_. All supplies and important materials are being transported off Destiny… but I still am saddened by the loss of my first command. Questions haunt me, like will they build another? Will my actions here lead me to a hero's welcome or a dishonorable discharge? While in this universe I have shown brazen disregard for the Prime Directive, as well as done things that are downright treasonous. Not to mention nearly lost three crews before even trying to come home and commissioned a weapon so destructive the blood may never wash from my hands. Saying my acts are questionable, that puts it mildly. But I do believe, in my heart of hearts, that I did the right thing. Maybe I am a bad person for doing what I did. Maybe the death toll is too high. But I do believe I did the right thing. End recording and transfer all Captain's Log entries to the _Normandy_'s database."


	33. Starwind and McKay

"_USS Normandy_, acting Captain's log, supplemental. Victor Starwind recording. It took about four hours to totally abandon the _Destiny_ and transfer computer records. Edwards and Talara took runabouts to tow _Tabernacle_ into the Warp Facility's field generator. I have taken command of the _Normandy_, since this entire mission was under my command to begin with."

Starwind entered the bridge of the _Normandy_, the viewer showing the _Destiny_ drift into Earth's orbit. He stood still in the center of the bridge for a moment or two. Sarah Winters and Wesley Ralston stood next to him.

"We're ready to go, Victor." Sarah reported.

Starwind nodded. "Since Edwards and Talara are using shuttles to drag Tabernacle into place, and since I've more or less stolen your ship here, Wes, I hope you don't mind. VonBach, to tactical, Winters take the helm, Captain Ralston, Operations if you would be so kind. I'll take command. Watson take Science, and bring McKay up here to help care of calculations."

"Aye." They all nodded.

"_Normandy_ to _Runabout Valliant_, is _Tabernacle_ in position?" Winters opened a channel.

"Yes she is, _Normandy_." Talara replied.

Starwind sat in the command chair at the center of the bridge. "Watson, get into Warp Facility controls."

Two armed guards walked McKay onto the bridge.

"McKay, work with Watson to calculate the right warp field harmonics to open a gateway home." Starwind ordered.

McKay walked right in front of Starwind. "Victor, at long last we meet. Face to face."

Starwind stood up, "I believe I made myself perfectly clear, Doctor Roger McKay."

McKay smiled. "Vic, do you know what this has been? This last week in another universe? A moment in history. Not the first of it's kind, but a rather important one. Because you will return home, and one of us will tell everyone! We are not alone! There are infinite possible dimensions! We have proven the rumors of the 'Mirror Mirror' encounters are true! We have proven wrong a number of decrees by the Vulcan Science Directorate. We have seen things no one would have seen. This is exploring strange new worlds. This is seeking out new life and new civilizations. We, my friends, have boldly ventured into the unknown. We have gone where no one has gone before. And we are not afraid, ladies and gentlemen. We have ushered in a new era for the Federation!"

"Roger, we may have crossed the knoll, but that's all we did. We can't even call this fact. The Federation will stamp 'Classified' on this, make up some story about the loss of the Destiny, and we will be kept quiet, either by choice or by force. This is a secret, like Omega Particles themselves, and it's a secret I agree with. Federation citizens are barely accustomed to their own universe. What's worse is that Starfleet has been busy; the Romulans, the Son'a, the Borg, the Dominion, et cetera. We can't handle an infinite number of these problems. It's too much. Some times there is a good reason to keep things from the people."

McKay stared at Starwind, "You would really hide the truth from your own people?"

"To protect them, yes." Starwind nodded.

"But how is that different from humans hiding knowledge of extraterrestrials after the Roswell incident in the mid-20th century?" McKay glared

"Maybe it's not." Starwind sat down, "And though it's too much to admit it, maybe it's enough to write a holonovel or something, some work of fiction, that shows what happened here. Maybe that's enough to make people believe. And then, in time, the believers will be proven true."

"You're sure?"

"Crossing the knoll is one thing, Doctor, making it a tourist attraction is another." Starwind nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm sure that this is the right thing to do. Only Starfleet Command will know of this past week at all. And someday, in the future, someone will expose the existence of infinite parallel dimensions, and then the Federation will face it's test. But for now, it is my belief that the universe in which we dwell isn't ready. Who knows? In a hundred years, Zeon may consider us nothing more than some legend. The only real evidence of which is the _Destiny_. But our society isn't ready for this yet. Theirs wasn't. If the door we are about to open were permanent, this universe would be gone too quickly. We have the technology, as dangerous as it is. And that technology must be locked away until it's hour comes round." Starwind paused, "Doctor McKay, please begin calculations to open a trans-dimensional rift back to our reality."

"Yes, Captain Starwind." McKay walked over to the science station.


	34. Debreifing

"_USS Normandy_, acting Captain's log, Victor Starwind recording. We're home, so to speak. We returned to our dimension of origin one ship short in orbit of Mars. _Normandy_, still under my command, has been ordered to Deep Space Nine to rendezvous with Admiral Janeway, who was spearheading the search party aboard the _USS Defiant_. She will debrief me and members of my staff upon our arrival. The _Stragger _and her crew, plus Zeon Commander Winters and Lieutenant West, returned to McKinley Station. for overhaul. Miss Winters plans to take Starfleet Academy exams and be a Starfleet Officer as soon as possible, with my letter of recommendation and exemption, considering her situation. Lieutenant West plans to attend Command School and become a Commanding or Executive Officer of a ship, 'to prove herself' after our last conversation. As for me… well as much as the _Normandy_'s command is nice, the chair on a Galaxy Class bridge just isn't that comfortable. I'm seeking my next post… a nice ship that stays firmly in this universe to command. I have seen the other side, crossed the knoll, so to speak, and I really don't have intention of going over it again. As the matter of course for this type of mission, of course, every crewmember has been sworn to secrecy about the incident and Roger McKay, Helena McKay, and Edmond Duke, all sitting in the _Normandy_'s brig at the moment, will no doubt face charges for violating Federation science restrictions and, for Roger, probably a charge of treason."

Starwind entered the conference room on Deep Space Nine, VonBach and Talara with him. Sitting opposite where Starwind's party sat was a woman in a uniform of a Starfleet Admiral. The famous woman who had also traversed the unknown to come home, Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

"I've read your report, Captain Starwind." She said, glaring across the table at Starwind. She paused, as if for dramatic effect, then continued, "You sought out an alliance wit enemies of the Federation, a terrorist cell known as the Zeon Protectorate. You developed a weapon capable of destruction that further research into was not only prohibited but deemed insane, you used this weapon on Federation vessels, you, almost single-handedly, took out a fleet of Federation ships, and you abandoned your own in orbit of the terrorist cell's home world, not to mention totally violating the Prime Directive, knowing full well each of these acts could be called high treason." Janeway said emphatically, "And each act you did in calm mind, totally sane." She paused again, seeing how uncomfortable Starwind was, and thoroughly enjoying it, "And each act was in the name of righteousness. You did exactly what an upstanding Starfleet captain would do. As much as the Prime Directive still applies in other universes, as well as the Fusion Catalyst research ban, the other charges were done without illegality and in good judgment. And the two illegal charges are waved due to situation. You and the crews of the _Destiny_, _Normandy_, and _Stragger_ deserve honors, and will receive them. And you, Vic, can be handed a promotion right here and now, Admiral Starwind."

"Admiral, I'm afraid I'll decline the promotion. I have too much of a love for space to be given a desk job just yet." Starwind replied, relaxed.

Janeway nodded, "I expected that much from you, Victor. Lieutenant Commander Sarah Winters will be here shortly with a ship for you. As for your crew, you will be highly decorated for this, but as you know no further information will be given away on this matter. The Zeon Incident in closed."

"Aye, sir." The three nodded.

Janeway stood, "Dismissed."


	35. Hyperion

Starwind stood on Deep Space Nine's promenade, soon joined by VonBach.

"Captain, I'll be to the point." VonBach began.

Starwind laughed slightly, "Mr. VonBach, when are you not?"

"Security and tactical is a lot of work. During our whole time in… during our classified mission, I did none of the normal duties of your first officer. And as such, I think First Officer is a post I do not wish to hold on the new ship." VonBach explained.

Janeway approached, "No problem with that, Joseph, we can get someone else to fill your shoes, won't be that hard. As for the crew, I have a few old faces bringing her up to the station now. Your new assistant security/tactical officer Lieutenant Commander Sarah Winters and your counselor, Commander Amy West, who is now a certified Bridge Officer suitable for command, just in case, Vic. I'll have a new Executive officer and a new Chief Medical Officer for you before your next mission."

"What's wrong with Doctor Shepard?" Starwind asked.

Janeway stared out the window of the Prominade, as if waiting on something, "Mister Shepard has been reassigned to Starfleet Medical, on a team with your brother Doctor Lloyd Starwind."

Starwind sighed, "Great. Well, tell me about this ship?"

"It's a new type, the Cosmos Class. We backwards-engineered it from a ship we found adrift. We know very little from it's database, the language was rather advanced. But we did almost perfectly replicate the ship's design. It has regenerative hull made from alloys we have never seed which we only were able to replicate by combining Borg technology and alloys we already have. It is equipped with a full compliment of all Starfleet weaponry as well as a weapon we got from the _Original Cosmos_ itself, something called a Multiphasic Plasma Cannon, which fires high-energy plasma charged with quantum energy that can phase through adaptive hull plating. Also, your ship, _Hyperion_, is equipped with a 'Full Armory Launch' command and also, specific to _Hyperion_, a Fusion Catalyst launch bay. Though F.C.'s are illegal, Starfleet never enforces a law it can't bend. There was a piece of equipment from _Original Cosmos_ that we could not specify the purpose of or replicate. If we can backwards-engineer this device, we will add it to _Hyperion_." Janeway paused, still looking out the window. "Just to let you know, Captain, _Hyperion_ isn't even ready for her shakedown cruse, her trip to DS9 is partly to finish construction here. A secret ship shouldn't be built at McKinley Station, and at DS9 we can say it's a Bajoran project. Anyway, I'm granting your crew about three months leave. You've earned it. Just be back here in three months, Captain Starwind."

Starwind nodded, "Aye, ma'am."

"Here she comes." Janeway smiled.

The light from the Bajoran sun reflected off the hull of the _Hyperion_. The sleek design and neatly painted hull glistened against the blackness of space.

Starwind nodded, "See you in three months, Admiral."


	36. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements:**

**Gene Roddenberry** – _For being so damn creative and imagining a future for me to play around in._

**Rick Bermen** – _For doing his best to fill the shoes of Gene, and failing miserably. Sorry, Rick, but it has to be said, you're killing Star Trek, please quit now._

**Joseph VonBach** – _For the use of the character based on the ideals of the man behind the pen name. Ideals like big guns and killing things. And for the constant pestering to write when other things or odiously a higher priority at the time. And for confusing the first draft with this one more than is humanly acceptable._

**Isaac Hayes** – _Another pen name, what can I say? I gotta thank Hayes for his enjoyment of my story, because he created a message board text ORPG based on it called Epsilon Fleet __) and then drafting me to Epsilon Fleet's staff, whither I like it or not._

**My Readers** – _For actually reading my story._

**My Reviewers** – _For reading my story and caring enough to review it._

**Anyone who is still reading these acknowledgements **– _Because acknowledgements are usually boring as hell._


End file.
